New life, New Family
by nohandleonthings17
Summary: Life is good for Ulrich and Yumi. They have been married for a year now. Ulrich is an professional soccer play and Yumi is studying to become a doctor. What will happen when Yumi becomes pregnant. Will their love be able to withstand the pressure?
1. NLNF CH1

Yumi woke up from her peaceful sleep because she felt something different. She turned over to where her husband would usually be laying, but felt air.

"Ulrich? Babe?" she called through the house to try to locate her husband.

After hearing silence, Yumi decided to try and find him. She pulled the covers away from her body and stepped onto the floor.

"Shit, cold floor"

She opened the bedroom and walked out. She slowly walked across the hallway and down the stairs. When she got to the bottom, she heard what sounded like a soccer game coming from the media room. When she walked into the media room, she saw Ulrich sitting in a chair watching a soccer. She walked slowly trying not to make a noise. When she was close enough, she put her arms around his chest and kissed his head.

"Couldn't sleep?" She said still giving slight kissed.

"No, I'm going against the #2 striker in the world tomarrow. I'm nervous as hell."

"But, you're forgetting. Who's the #1 striker in the world?"

"I am"

"yes you." She said while jumping into her husbands lap.

"and who's the best husband in the world?"

"me"

" You're the gonna love this one. Who's the best love maker in the world?"

"Me"

"hmmmm. I'm not so sure, I think you need to prove it."

As if by nature, Ulrich grabbed Yumi by the waist and made it so she was straddling him. Ulrich furiously kissed her neck while she helped him with his belt.

"Oh my god" She moaned with pleasure.

"I think we should go back to the bedroom" Ulrich said in between kisses,

Ulrich picked Yumi up by the waist and she locked her legs behind his back. He slowly walked out of the media room and up the stairs. When they got to their room, Ulrich threw his wife on the bed. Yumi's eyes were full of love and lust. She licked her lips and grabbed the bottom of her shirt. Right before her shirt came off, Ulrich shut the door.


	2. NLNF CH2

Ulrich and Yumi's night was one that they will soon not forget. Their love making could be heard throughout the whole block. Yumi woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs, her favorite, cooking in the kitchen. She got up and felt that she was oddly cold. She looked down and saw that she was completely nude. She walked into her closet and grabbed a pair of panties and one of Ulrich's shirts. As she walked down the stairs, the smell got stronger and stronger. When Yumi finally got to the kitchen, she saw Ulrich cooking and dancing to music.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yumi asked in between laughter.

"I'm cooking you breakfast."

Ulrich then started to dance in a goofy manner. He pumped his arms in the air and danced around Yumi. He walked over to the radio and changed the song. After trying to find a song, he finally decided on "Do it in the Butt."

"Oh my god, I love thi song." Ulrich said. "Come on Yumi, lets dance."

Ulrich walked up to his wife and started to grind on her and Yumi started to twerk on his crouch.

"Ok, I'm sorry, I have to go meet Aelita for coffee." Yumi said walking away from Ulrich.

"Ok, I guess I'll just go for a run."

"K." Yumi said about to walk out the door. "Hey…I love you."

"I love you to."

Yumi blew her husband a kiss and walked to her car.

Yumi meet Aelita at the coffee shop on the corner of main street.

"Hey Aelita!"

""Hey Yumi!"

"How was your night?"

When Aelita asked that, Yumi started to blush uncontrollably.

"What happened?"

"Me and Ulrich had sex."

"Really, was it good?"

"Yeah, it was amazing."

"For how long?"

"For 2 hours."

"Oh my god!"

Just then, Aelita got a call on her cellphone.

"Hello, Hey babe what's wrong? She did? Why? Ok I Guess I'll have to find someone else to babysit tonight. K, I love you. Bye." Aelita then put her phone back into her purse.

"What happened?"

"Our babysitter canceled, so we have to find someone else to babysit Ashely tonight."

"No problem, I'll do it."

"Really? Cause me and Odd haven't had a Date night since Ashley was born."

"Yeah, I'll do it, plus I love having her around."

"Oh my god Yumi, thank you."

Aelita then jumped up and hugged her friend from across the table.

"Ok ok, can't breath."

Aelita then released Yumi and smiled.

"You're welcome."

Aelita then got up and started to walk towards the door.

"I'll bring Ashely to your house later."

"Ok, Bye."

"Bye."

 **So what did ya think? I know that in chapter 1 & 2, there was a lot of fluff. I swear, there won't be any more. Or will there? Mwahahahahah! But seriously, leave comments. Tell me what I did right and what I did wrong. Believe me, I can take it (sniffle, sniffle). **

**I promise you won't wait long for the next chap. I'm hoping to use my summer to improve my writing.**

 **Ok, bye you guys.**


	3. NLNF CH3

**Hola! Guys and gals. Its time for the next chapter of the story. A lot of people have been wondering what team Ulrich plays for. Well decided its Paris Saint- Germain F.C. I don't know why I picked that, I just liked the name. Don't judge me, I ain't studding you. Anyway, On with the Story.**

Yumi came home to a very plesant site. She walk in a saw her husband, laying on the couch, sweating.

"Hey babe, how was your run?"

"Tiring. I'm sore all over."

"I can fix that."

Then Yumi walked over Ulrich and started to give her him a massage.

"Oh my god, you have the hands of an angel."

"You would know."

Ulrich started to blush at her comment. After dating for two years and being married for one, you think nothing she said could make him blush.

"Could you go a little lower."

Yumi did as she was told.

"Oh yeah, right there." Ulrich said as he started to relax. As soon as he started to fall asleep, he got a text message. "Aw crap, coach wants us to have a late practice."

"Damn. And I was gonna give you a happy ending."

"Really?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Don't worry, You can save it for later."

"Ok."

Ulrich then looked at his phone and realized he had a little time.

"I better go take a quick shower."

"Maybe I can join you."

"I don't have that much time."

Yumi started to give her husband the puppy dog eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll be home in two hours."

Ulrich then gave his wife a kiss on the cheek and left. As if on cue, Yumi heard the bell ring. Yumi walked up to the door and found that it was Aelita.

"Hey Yumi, thanks again for babysitting Ashely."

"No problem. If you can't find a babysitter, you can always call Auntie Yumi."

"I'll try to remember that." Aelita then handed her daughter to Yumi. "I put all of her information in her baby bag. Her favorite food are peaches and her bedtime is 6:00. If she wakes up, just pick her up and sing to her. I works every time." When Yumi was handed the bag, She was immediately dragged to the ground.

"Whats in here, Bricks."

"You have to be prepared for anything."

"You're definitely perfectionist."

"You damn right I am."

Yumi and Aelita then shared in a friendly laugh.

"So where are you and the Oddball going for your anniversary?"

"Odd's taking me to some expensive restaurant, which will be nicest place he's ever taken me."

"KK, you two kids have fun now."

"Ok. By honey, be good."

Ashely then waved to her mother before the door shut. "By, momma."

"Ok, Ashely. Let's see what your mother left us." Yumi put her in a highchair and grabbed the babybag. "Let's see, blanket, teddy bear, peaches, formula, and the list Aelita left." Yumi opened the list and started to read.

 _4:45: Feed Ashely her formula (warmed in the microwave for 30 seconds) and sliced peaches._

 _5:00: Let Ashely watch tv for an 30 minutes._

 _5:30: Give Ashely a bath and wash her hair._

 _5:40: Change her diaper._

 _5:45: Put her down to sleep._

 _5:50: Read her a bedtime story._

 _6:00: Ashely sleeps._

" Wow, she's really thru rough." Yumi then looked at the clock. "Hmm, 4:40." Yumi grabbed the bowl of peaches and the formula and walked to the microwave.

"Hey babe, who was at the door?"

"It was Aelita, she wanted to me to babysit Ashely."

"K, well I gotta get to practice."

"K, bye."

"Bye."

Ulrich then walked out the door and left his wife with Ashely. Yumi got the bottle out of the microwave and shook it. She also grabbed the peaches and walked back to Ashely.

"Alright Ashely, here's your bottle."

Yumi watched in amazement as the tiny hands grabbed the bottle and brought it to her mouth. While watching the child, Yumi started to feel something for her. Like she finally understood why everybody prays for a baby.

"Alright I'll be right back."

She came back a few moments later and found Ashely's bottle on the ground. When she looked, she saw the little laughing.

"Oh, you think that's funny."

"Ok, ok. You win."

Yumi grabbed the bottle and walked over to sink to wash it off. When she returned, she gave her back the bottle and watched her finish it. Seeing that she was done, Yumi grabbed the peaches and put them in front of Ashely.

"Come on Ashely, open wide."

Ashely did as she was told and opened her mouth. A few seconds later, she was meet with a mouth full of peaches. Yumi continued the shovel peaches into Ashely's mouth. When she was finally done with dinner, Yumi checked her watch.

"Alright, 5:00. Time for tv."

Yumi then picked Ashely and put her on the couch.

"How about Spongebob, wanna watch Spongebob?"

"YESH!"

When she changed the channel, she saw Ashely's whole demeanor change. She baby who always seemed so calm , started to sing and dance to the music on the show. She danced in way that made Yumi laugh.

Yumi let Ashely watch tv for 30 minutes and now it was time for bath. Yumi turned the nob and felt the water to find the perfect temperature. After finding it, she walked back to Ashely's baby bag and grabbed some bath toys. She then came back and put Ashely in the water. As soon she touched the water, she to kick and splash trying to create amusment.

"Alright, hold your horses."

Ashely obliged and waited to receive her bath. As soon as she was done Yumi changed her diaper and put her to bed.

"Ok, what's next. Read to her. I can do that."

 **NLNF**

"And they lived happily ever after." Then Yumi closed the book.

"Again, Again."

"Sorry, but you need to go to bed."

"Ok."

"Good night." Yumi kissed Ashely on the forehead and walked out.

"I wuv you Auntie Yumi."

"I love you too."

She then shut off the light and left. When she got to the living room, she sat down on the couch and started to think. She thought about all the moments that happened today in with Ashely.

' _I was pretty good at that.'_

"Babe, I'm home."

Yumi then ran as fast as she could and tackled Ulrich. She then started to attack him a barrage of kisses.

"Wow, looks like someone missed me."

"No talking, just kiss me."

"Wait, I haven't had a chance to shower."

"I don't care."

Yumi then started to toungue kiss him and attempted to rip his shirt.

"Shouldn't we go in a different room?"

"No, I wanna do it right here."

"What if Ashely hears us?"

"Ulrich.. she's one. She can't remember what she had for breakfast."

"I don't wanna take that chance."

"For God's sake Ulrich, just fuck me."

"Fine, but let's just go to another room."

"Fine."

Ulrich grabbed his wife's ass and she locked her ankles behind his back. Together, they walked into their room.

 **Damn that was a long one. I don't know why I added so much in this chapter, I just did. By the way, what did you think of that whole scene with Yumi and Ashely. My whole point of that scene was to make Yumi want a baby. And think it work.**

 **I'll try to get the next chapter in soon. In the meantime, everyone, review, review like the wind. Also follow.**

 **Bye, you guys are awesome**

 **Sincerely-nohadleonthings17/jellybeans**


	4. NLNF CH4

Yumi woke up the next day to the sound of the doorbell. She felt the warmest blanket covering her body. When she turned to find said blanket, she saw Ulrich's arm covering her body.

' _he's so cute when he sleeps'_

As if to break her mood, Ulrich started to fart.

"Oh my god." Yumi said waving her hand in front of her nose.

"Ulrich?"

No response.

"Ulrich?"

Still no response. Getting an idea, Yumi leaned close to her husband. She then started to kiss up and down his arm. Ulrich slowly opened his eyes and turned over.

"That's a great way to wake up."

"Someone's at the door, so help me find my clothes."

"uhh, they're over there." Ulrich pointed to a pile of shredded clothes.

"Damn it, Ulrich, all our clothes are in the wash."

"Sorry, babe."

"I guess I'll just answer the door."

"Like that?"

"I don't have a choice."

Yumi walked all the way to door and was about to open it when she realized she was to revealing. She tightly positioned the blanket around her body so nothing was revealed. After that, she opened the door.

"Hey Aelita, how was your anniversary?"

"It was amazing. How was Ashely?"

"She was a little angel."

"Great so, where is she?"

"She's in the guest room. I'll get Ulrich to bring her." "Ulrich!"

"Yeah."

"Could you get Ashely."

"Sure."

As soon as Ulrich walked out, Aelita noticed that he too had a blanket around his waist.

"Did you guys?"

"Yup."

"In the same house as my daughter."

"She was asleep."

"Wow, you're a gutsy one. Why?"

"I don't know when, but when I was with Ashely, it made me want to have sex."

"Oh my god, I get it now. You want to have a baby."

Yumi grabbed Aelita with one hand and covered her mouth with the other. Since she used both, there was nothing keeping the blanket up. Aelita looked up and down trying to comprehend what she just saw.

"Uhh..Yumi?"

"Yeah."

Aelita pointed down trying not to look.

"Oh shit."

Yumi quickly grabbed the blanket and covered herself.

"Alright, here's Ashely all ready to go."

"Hi honey, how did you sleep?"

"Hi momma."

Aelita grabbed her daughter and the baby bag.

"Thank you again for this, you're both life savers."

"You're welcome."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Yumi shut the door and turned to face her husband.

"So now that they're gone, what do you wanna do?" Yumi asked, hoping he was thinking the same thing that she was.

"I was thinking that I should take a shower."

When Yumi heard this, she immediately frowned.

"Is there anything you want to do after your shower?"

"Mmmmm, no not really." Ulrich said while he walked upstairs to the shower.

When Yumi heard the shower turn on, she automatically got an idea. She ran up the stairs and walked through the bathroom door. She took all of her clothes off and pulled the shower curtain back.

"What the Hell, Yumi." Ulrich asked

Yumi didn't hear what he was saying. She just watched Ulrich while he was taking a shower. As soon as she saw the water cascading off her husband body, she just lost it. Yumi jumped on Ulrich and started to kiss every inch of his body. Finally catching on to what she was doing, Ulrich grabbed Yumi's legs and pushed her against the shower wall. Before Ulrich did anything, he pulled the curtain closed.

 **Alright guys, that's the end of this chapter. Please follow and review, it would mean a lot to me. I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible.**

 **Bye, you guys are awesome**

 **-nohandleonthings17**


End file.
